Joe Phillips
For other persons named Joseph/Joe Phillips, see Joseph Phillips | birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | area = Penciller, Inker, Writer | alias = | notable works = Timber Wolf, Superboy, Boys Will Be Boys (Calendar/Book), The House of Morecock, Stonewall & Riot | awards = GayVN Award, LOGO Music Video of the Year Award }} Joe Phillips (born February 13, 1969) is an American artist Known for his mainstream comic book art and for his work depicting his views of gay life. He currently lives in San Diego, California. Biography Early life and career Phillips was born in Atlanta, Georgia in 1969. He attended Northside School of the ArtsAbout Joe Phillips Retrieved September 16, 2007. where he learned skills such as set design and designing costumes. Upon graduation he travelled to Europe where he furthered his artistic skills, taking part in various projects such as guerrilla street art. Upon his return to the United States, he worked on the comic book title Southern Knights. His first major comic book job was working on the comic book"Speed Racer" for seven issues. His first cover art was in August 1989 for "Mister Miracle" number 7, He continued to work on Miracle until its end in 1991. From then onwards, he produced artwork for titles including Justice League of America, Silver Surfer, X-Men, Legion of Super-Heroes, The Incredible Hulk and Lobo. In 1991 he worked under George Pérez as a penciller on Wonder Woman for two issues.Joe Phillips - Comic Book Database Retrieved September 16, 2007. Phillips was one of the founding members of Gai-Jin Studios, a comic book studio whose past members include artists such as Adam Hughes and Brian Stelfreeze. In late 1992 he began work on the revival of Timber Wolf, written and inked by Al Gordon, where he worked as both a penciller and as the cover artist, this run lasted for an entire story arc. In 1996 he created a new comic book character, The Heretic, of which he was both a writer and artist. The title was released by Dark Horse Comics. Other later work included Captain America, Wolverine, Green Lantern and Superboy. In 2008 he worked on the Doctor Who comic book. Phillips has worked for various comic book companies including Marvel, DC and Dark Horse comics. LGBT-themed work It was while Phillips was working on a Superboy comic entitled "Superboy & Risk: Double Shot" that he first sexualized his artwork and dropped hints about homosexuality.Joe Phillips Autobiography Retrieved September 16, 2007. Some readers picked up on this, one such person was art director of XY Magazine, Eriq Chang. Chang quickly offered Phillips a slot in the gay publication drawing a comic strip that would later become known as "Joe Boy". In September 1999 Phillips co- founded Xodus USA, which sold clothing and gay-themed accessories. Online clothing retailer International Male carried Xodus USA's first line of clothing, most of which was designed by Phillips. The Xodus USA partnership was dissolved in August 2000, after which Phillips went on to produce calendars and other printed materials for 10% Productions. It was during this period that Phillips was engaged by Ska Killers, Toasters, USA. Phillips was approached by the hardcore porn website Karas Adult Playground to produce adult animation, his first – Cumquest – was a spoof on the popular sci-fi series Star Trek. Another animation job followed for the gay porn website Absolutely Male for which Phillips created the animation The House of Morecock, a story about Jonas Morecock, a gay paranormal investigator. Morecock proved to be very popularTLA Video - House of Morecock Retrieved September 16, 2007. and a set of 10 episodes was released on DVD by 10% Productions in 2001. In 2002 Morecock was nominated for a GayVN award in the category "Best Alternative Release"; it subsequently won in its category. A series of comic strip books followed alongside sets of postcard books. TLA Video lists Morecock as one of their all-time bestselling titles. In 2001 Phillips released "Boys Will Be Boys" - a calendar featuring original gay-themed art. In 2003 a book of the same title was released; it featured the art from the 2002 and 2003 calendars and incorporated some new original pieces. Boys was the first gay-themed comic book that publisher Bruno Gmunder released.Joe Phillips @ Queer Art Retrieved September 16, 2007. Due to its success, in 2007 the book was re-released as an "Extended Edition" containing nearly double the amount of art. The calendar continues to be released annually. In 2003 Phillips helped launch Xodus Magazine, with former Xodus USA co-founder and current publisher Nicholas Reedy. The magazine was created for the gay community and featured covers, a cartoon series and spot illustration by Phillips as well as a wrap up column at the end of each issue. The magazine featured an advice column from Mothers of gay people. After three years of successful distribution, the magazine ended publication after a long legal battle eventually drained its resources. Other clients who commissioned Phillips for gay work include ID Lube, Elbow Grease, Inside Pride, Jocko Underwear, Odyssey Magazine, Gloss Magazine, Gay and Lesbian Times San Diego, Freshmen, All Boy, Cyber Socket, and Prism Comics plus singers Ari Gold, Justus Boys, Alan Gnuo and Levi Kreis. He also created the art for the comic book character "Rage", which featured in the second season of the Showtime series Queer as Folk. Planet Out: QAF comic book is all the "Rage" Retrieved September 16, 2007. In 2004 he was the Artist Guest of Honor at Gaylaxicon, the annual national LGBT science fiction, fantasy, horror, comics and gaming convention. In 2006 with Adult Visual Animation, Phillips released his second adult-themed animated movie entitled Stonewall & Riot: The Ultimate Orgasm. The movie was a cross-over of the two genres Phillips was known for - Superheroes and work for the gay community. The movie was created entirely in 3D graphics. As with his previous movie, "Stonewall & Riot" was nominated for a GayVN award. Other work and recently Phillips worked for Bud Light, for which he created unique art for a nationwide 12-month ad campaign featuring his signature "Joe Boys". He also created the artwork for the front cover of multiple "Masterbeat" compilation CD's by DJ Brett Hendricson. He was one of four finalists for a MySpace competition in which Dashboard Confessional searched for their next music video and he was also a finalist in a nationwide advertising campaign by Kraft Foods. A music video for singer Ari Gold which he directed and animated won LOGOs "Music Video of The Year 2007".LOGO Online: The Click List - 2007 Top 10 Music Videos Retrieved December 14, 2007. In late 2008 his comic book creation The Heretic was re-released in a graphic novel format. He has also worked with gay porn producer Chi Chi LaRue to create promotional art for Channel 1 Releasing. Current projects underway include a sequel to "The House of Morecock", a music video for Levi Kreis and several new books, including comics for Dark Horse and TokyoPop. In June 2009 Phillips won a Nicky award for "Outstanding Community Artist". In 2013, Phillips animated and directed the official music video for UK Rock singer/songwriter Matt Fishel's single "When Boy Meets Boy"."Matt Fishel - When Boy Meets Boy (Official Music Video)", YouTube. 02 June 2013. Retrieved on 14 June 2013."Watch: Matt Fishel's When Boy Meets Boy", Out Magazine, United States, 03 June 2013. Retrieved on 17 June 2013. Described by Out Magazine as a "cute (and sexy)" love story "with a superhero twist", it shows an animated version of Fishel meeting a mysterious skater boy in a bar and concludes with a superhero fight and rescue sequence. British magazine The Gay UK called it "one of the best music videos we've seen in a long time.""Matt Fishel Releases When Boy Meets Boy Single", The Gay Uk Magazine, UK, 19 July 2013. Retrieved on 26 July 2013. On 30 October 2013, the video for "When Boy Meets Boy" won the 2013 RightOutTV Music & Video Award for Best Pop/Rock Video."RightOutTV Music & Video Awards Winners 2013", RightOutTV Awards, Canada, 30 October 2013. Retrieved on 01 November 2013. Phillips created the artwork for Matt Fishel's debut album Not Thinking Straight, which was released in April 2013 on Young Lust Records."This week's new releases 08-04-2013", Official Charts Company, UK, 08 April 2013. Retrieved on 16 June 2013."iTunes-Music-Matt Fishel-Not Thinking Straight", Retrieved on 16 June 2013. The album booklet comprises 18 original illustrations by Phillips, each representing a different song's lyrics and portraying themes and issues surrounding young gay life, relationships and experiences.Hopps, Gordon. "Songs In The Key Of Gay - Matt Fishel", Bent Magazine, UK, 15 March 2013. Retrieved on 13 June 2013. Phillips created the artwork for Matt Fishel's 2013 singles "Radio-Friendly Pop Song", "When Boy Meets Boy" and "Oh Santa!". Bibliography Movies *''Stonewall & Riot: The Ultimate Orgasm'' (October 2006) *''The House of Morecock'' (September 2001) Books *''The Heretic" Artist \writer Joe Phillips Reprinted graphic novel IDW. 2008 *''Boys Will Be Boys – Extended Edition'' (April 2007) *''Chasing Adonis: Gay Men And the Pursuit of Perfection'' (Illustration Only) (January 2007) *''Cali Boys'' (April 2006) *''Ari Gold'' (Illustrations only) (October 2005) *''Tales From The House Of Morecock, Vol 2'' (September 2005) *''The House Of Morecock'' (Postcard Book) (August 2005) *''Tales From The House Of Morecock'' (June 2005) *''The Joy Of Gay Sex'' (Illustrations Only) (May 2004) *''For The Boys'' (Postcard Book) (April 2004) *''For The Boys'' (April 2004) *''The Adventures of a Joe Boy! Volume One'' (March 2004) *''Reeling in the Years: Gay Men's Perspectives on Age and Ageism'' (Illustrations only) (January 2004) *''Boys Will Be Boys (Postcard Book)'' (March 2003) *''Boys Will Be Boys'' (March 2003) *''Sissyphobia: Gay Men and Effeminate Behaviour'' (Illustrations Only) (June 2001) Comic books *''Doctor Who'' #1-#2 (January 2008 - February 2008) (penciller) *''Midnighter'' #3 (March 2007) (penciller) *''10th Muse'' #13 (September 2006) (cover artist) *''Prism Comics: Your LGBT Guide To Comics'' #3 (2005) (cover artist) *''Thundercats: Reclaiming Thundera'' #5 (February 2003) (penciller & inker) *''Body Doubles'' #4 (January 2000) (cover artist & penciller) *''Jokers Wild'' #1 (September 1998) (cover Artist & penciller) *''Superboy & Risk: Double Shot'' #1 (February 1998) (cover Artist & penciller) *''The Heretic'' #1 - #4 (November 1996 - March 1997) (writer, cover artist & penciller) *''Silver Surfer'' #97 - #100 (October 1994 - January 1995) (cover artist) *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' #4-#6, #8-#10 (April 1993 - July 1994) (cover artist) *''Timber Wolf'' #1 - #5 (November 1992 - February 1993) (cover artist & penciller) *''Wonder Woman'' #56, #60 (July 1991, November 1991) (penciller) *''Mister Miracle'' #7 - #28 (August 1989 - July 1991) (cover artist & penciller) *''Speed Racer'' #12 - #19 (August 1988 - April 1989) (penciller) Calendars *''Boys Will Be Boys 2009'' (September 2008) *''Boys Will Be Boys 2008'' (September 2007) *''Zodiac Calendar 2008'' (September 2007) *''Boys Will Be Boys 2007'' (September 2006) *''Boys Will Be Boys 2006'' (September 2005) *''For The Boys 2006'' (September 2005) *''Boys Will Be Boys 2005'' (September 2004) *''For The Boys 2005'' (September 2004) *''Boys Will Be Boys 2004'' (September 2003) *''Boys Will Be Boys 2003'' (September 2002) *''Girls Will Be Girls 2002'' (September 2001) *''Boys Will Be Boys 2002'' (September 2001) Video games *''My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant'' (2012) (character artist) *''Escape from Pleasure Planet'' (2016) (character artist) References External links *Official Website *MySpace Page * *Joe Phillips at Bruno Gmuender Category:American cartoonists Category:American comics artists Category:African-American comics creators Category:American comics creators Category:Flash artists Category:Gay artists Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT African Americans Category:LGBT comics creators Category:LGBT screenwriters Category:LGBT people from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:1969 births Category:Hentai creators Category:Living people